


On Behalf of Jon Snow

by zarahjoyce



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Theon and Gendry are Jon's Dude Bros, coffee shop AU, idek you guys, secret admirers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: They've both noticed Jon's positivelyshittyway of dealing with his crush on Sansa Stark - mostly involving broody staring and unintelligible mutterings aimed in her general direction whenever she drops by their coffee shop, which is often enough to make Jon act like a total idiot about ninety-nine percent of the time.Taking pity on the man, Theon and Gendry put their collective intelligences together -- thus,Project Jon's Balls for Sansa Starkwas born.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118
Collections: Jonsa 100 Drabble Challenge





	On Behalf of Jon Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).

> Written for the Jonsa 100 Drabble challenge with the prompt _Chocolate._
> 
> Next up is AmyMel86 with the prompt **Scream!**

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Chocolates are passe, they say_

_still, here are some for you :)_

_-_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_the sweets are nice gestures, but_

_I'd rather know who's sending them _ _(you)_

_-_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue_

_I'm someone in love with you, sweet Sansa_

_hopelessly, tirelessly, true_

_\- _

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_that's flattering and sweet, I guess?_

_But again with the who?_

_-_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I'm a bit shy and short_

_And a bit of an idiot, too :)_

_-_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue_

_You've an odd way of describing yourself_

_Are you sure you're trying to woo?_

_-_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I have been for weeks now, actually_

_thanks for noticing it, boo_

_-_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_It's hard to think of a rhyme for boo_

_So here goes: ooooooooo_

_"Arya!"_ Sansa shrieks, slapping her sister's hand away from the note after she's read it. "What are you even trying to say?"

The younger Stark rolls her eyes. "You've got to admit, it's hard to form these short poems though. Ugh, why am I even helping you? This secret admirer business of yours is _lame."_

"Yeah, but." Sansa takes the pen and paper away from her. "It's kind of... I don't know, sweet." She points at the newest pile of chocolate she's received and adds, "Pun _definitely _intended."

"Whoever this is must be rich as fuck though," Arya says, taking a chocolate ball and popping it into her mouth. "This shit? Expensive as hell. I checked in that coffee shop you like so much. Is that _why _you're even giving him the time of day? Because he might be loaded?"

_"No!"_ Sansa replies. "It's just-- he said he's shy and short." She bites her lip. "I'm hoping it's--"

"Coffee Boy Jon?" Arya guesses, watching with quiet glee as her sister turns a _spectacular _shade of red. "You want it to be _him,_ don't you?"

"You know what, if you won't help me form a reply--"

"Oh my god jeez, chill." Arya grabs the pen and paper from Sansa and grins at her. "We've got this."

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I think it's time you reveal yourself_

_Your identity's a bit overdue_

-

  
"Well, shit." Theon throws the note away after reading it. "I think she's asking us to step up our game."

Gendry glances at the note. "You mean _his _game, right?" He jerks a hand Jon's way - who's too busy serving up coffee for customers to even notice their shenanigans.

Theon grins. "Absolutely."

They've both noticed Jon's positively _shitty _way of dealing with his crush on Sansa Stark - mostly involving broody staring and unintelligible mutterings aimed in her general direction whenever she drops by their coffee shop - which is often _enough _to make Jon act like a total idiot about ninety-nine percent of the time.

Taking pity on the man, Theon and Gendry put their collective intelligences together -

\- thus, _Project Jon's Balls for Sansa Stark_ was born.

Gendry takes a sip from his coffee and says, "I think we really should tell him we're writing to his crush on his behalf, though."

"And ruin our fun? _On his behalf?_ Please." Theon waves the idea away. "He'll thank us for this, you know. Meantime, though--"

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_More chocolate balls! and chips!_

_to sink your lovely teeth into :)_

_-_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue_

_You're just diverting my attention away_

_from finding out the truth, aren't you?_

_-_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I noticed you like lemon cakes,_

_so I made some, adieu!_

_-_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_All right, fine, if you won't show yourself--_

_for now I'll stop asking you to._

_-_

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Thank you, sweet Sansa, and one day_

_I might actually say hi to you._

_(in person, not just through these notes--_   
_but if you got that already, good for you~)_

_-_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue_

_Then that's one day I'm definitely, certainly_

_positively looking forward to :)_


End file.
